An Error
by akahito higashimura
Summary: pada awalnya semua salah diriku yang muncul di hadapanmu, lalu kesalahan ku berikutnya meminta hantimu kepadaku. dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain pun datang saat ku bersamamu. aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan jika di dekatmu. [EunjiSuga] WAR: typoid, not YAOI, AU, rada ga jalas, newbe wehh di fendom ini :v
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**WARNING:** mengandung TYPOid, AU, gaje, alur ga nentu.

GA SUKA! ga usah baca kasian matanya takut sakit mata :v

** Cast:** Eunji, Suga (para member BTS)

HAPPY READING

.

.

* * *

Terlihat seorang pria yang berjalan di pinggir sungai matanya sesekali melihat sebuah pohon yang di tutupi salju tebal, bibirnya tersenyum manis saat melihat pohon tersebut . Lalu kakinya beranjak dari tempat itu di sepanjang jalan ia melihat pasangan muda mudi yang bergandengan tangan melewati malam dingin di negara tersebut.

"andai dia disini"gumangnya lalu ia pun tersenyum kembali melewati jalan setapak.

Kakinya berhenti di depan bangun tempat bersarangnya burung-burung besi yang mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat . Di rogohnya saku jaket yang ia kenakan, di carinya benda kotak segenggaman tangan. Lalu ia keluar benda tersebut dari sakunya.

Di ketuklah benda kotak sampai ia menemukan nama seseorang yang ia tujuh.

"hallo... senior, ini aku Suga apa kau masih ingat"ucapnya kepada sesorang yang di panggilnya senior. Suga pun diam sejenak mendengar jawaban dari orang itu.

"aku terima tawaran itu, aku ke Seoul malam ini. Siapkan perayaan kepulanganku ya."ucap suga kembali ia perlihatkan senyum manisnya. Kakinya pun beranjak untuk menaiki burung besi tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa jam ia duduk di dalam pesawat sampailah suga di Seoul, matanya menjelajah di sekitar bandara mencari-cari sosok yang ia kenal.

"SUGA..."teriak wanita yang memanggil namanya. "SUGA... aku disini"teriaknya lagi, mata suga pun tertujuh pada wanita yang memanggil namanya. "senior jiyeon.. aku mencari mu."ucap suga lalu menghampiri jiyeon.

"jadi kau menerima tawaranku untuk meneruskan study mu disini"tanya jiyeon.

**Flasback.**

"suga... kau ada study banding bukan? Ketempat ku saja disana ada pertukaran pelajar mau ya!" ucap jiyeon.

"lalu yang akan menggantikanku siapa?"tanya suga.

Jiyeon pun hanya terdiam lalu dia tersenyum dan membisikan sesuatu kepada suga. Wajah suga terlihat kaget mendengar bisikan jiyeon.

**Flasback and.**

"jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ke Jepang?"tanya suga.

"malam ini, liat aku sudah bawa semua perlengkapanku. Nah, ini alamat sekolah dan tempat tinggalmu sementara. Sudah ya jaga diri baik-baik. Pai~"ucap jiyeon lalu tampat permisi ia pergi meninggalkan suga yang masih terpaku oleh perkataan jiyeon.

"kau itu senior..."ucapnya kesal lalu mencari taksi untuk pergi ke alamat yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan ia pun membayangkan seperti apa sekolah di seoul, apakah ia dapat menemukan teman yang baik di sana. Sampailah ia di mension yang tertera pada alamat yg di beri jiyeon, ia pun kemudia memasuki mension tersebut. Matanya terperangah kaget melihat keadaan isi mension tersebut.

"kapal pecah"ucap suga saat pertama kali melihat isi mension itu, dan di ikutin oleh beberapa penghuni yang melihat dirinya.

'tut..tut..tut..tut..'bunyi alarm, suga langsung mematikan alarm tersebut tanpa melihat jam yang membangunkannya itu. Beberapa menit berlalu ia pun berniat untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, matanya masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang diam-diam masuk melalui jendela.

Ia mulai menjelajahi isi rumah, dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Saat menuju kamar mandi ia melihat V salah seorang pria yang tinggal bersamanya, sepertinya V baru masuk dari rumah itu.

"annyoung V, kau baru mau berangkat ya"ucap suga setengah sadar.

"kau itu masih ngantuk hyung. Aku tidak di ijinkan masuk karena telat, kau tak lihat sekarang jam berapa?"ucap V sedikit kesal.

"APA?"ucap suga, matanya mencari-cari jam dinding. 8.25Am matanya yang sipitpun terlihat membulat saat melihat jam itu. "aku telat tidak mungkin"sambungnya lalu ia berlari kearah kamar mandi hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan diri.

Saat suga hendak berangkat ia berpapasan dengan makhluk yang sudah bermalas-malasan di beranda depan , taehyung atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil dengan V mengisyaratkan bahwa mustahil suga akan bisa sekolah saat waktu menunjukan pukul 8.40am. namun suga tidak memperdulikannya ia segera mengambil kendaran beroda 2 tersebut, ia kayuh sepedah dengan cepat.

* * *

Jalan demi jalan ia terusuri tanpa mempedulikan perutnya yang lapar 'syutt' ia rem kuat sepedah yang melaju cepat . matanya melihat bangunan tempat ia belajar.

"telat"ucapnya. Namun matanya menjelajahi sisi-sisi bangunan tersebut, senyum manis itu kembali ia perlihatkan. Ia pergi tepat ke belakang bangunan itu, tanpa ia pedulikan sepedahnya yang ia tinggalkan di pinggir jalan. Suga pun berniat memanjat pagar gedung tersebut. "ini mudah saja"ucapnya kembali, hanya saja saat ia turun dan melompat dari pagar tersebut.

'BRUKK'suara jatuh yang amat kencang. "akkk sial"rintih suga, tangannya memegang punggung yang mendarat terlebih dahulu ketanah.

"hei.. kau tak apa?"ucap seorang gadis yang tak jauh darinya, suga terdiam mendengar suara lain selain suara dirinya. Ia punya beranjak bangun dan melihat sosok wanita itu.

"kau melihatnya, kau melihatku..."

"ia aku melihatmu terjatuh dari pagar itu. Kau telat ya?"ucap wanita itu memotong perkataan suga. Mulut suga kelut dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Lalu suga pun jalan meninggal wanita itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"akan ku laporkan kau telat"ucap gadis itu. Kaki suga terhenti 'untuk apa dia melaporkanku, tapi ini hari pertamaku di sekolah 'batinya. Ia berbalik arah dan menghampiri wanita tersebut, ia tatap mata sang wanita itu.

"apa urusanmu, untuk apa kau melaporkanku"ucap suga dingin. Wanita itu memperlihatkan wajah tidak senang saat suga berkata seperti itu.

"aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kau anak baru bukan?"tanyanya kembali. Lagi–lagi suga hanya diam. "ya"ucap suga.

"repotasimu akan hancur, jika hari pertama sama kau sudah telat."ucap wanita itu.

"lalu apa urusannya denganmu? Kau ini siapa?"tanya suga. Wanita ia terlihat tersenyum entah itu senyum bahagia atau senyum dengan maksud lain.

"aku eunji, anak pemilik sekolah ini?"jawab wanita itu yang ternyata eunji. "lalu?"ucap suga, ia memperlihatkan senyum sinis kepada eunji.

"aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku"ucap eunji, Suga masih memperlihatkan wajah sinisnya.

"berikan ini kepada seseorang?"pinta eunji, dan memperlihatkan surat dengan mana orang yang ia maksud. Di berikanlah surat itu pada suga.

Suga hanya melihat aneh surat yang ada di tangannya. "jungkook?"ucapnya mambaca nama yang ada di surat itu. "benar surat itu untuk jungkook"kata eunji, lalu ia memperlihat sebuah foto yang ada di handponenya.

"ini dia orangnya, kau harus berikan surat itu kepada dia. Dan ingat jangan beri tau kalo aku yang membuat surat itu"sambungnya, suga melihat wajah laki-laki yang di maksud eunji.

"aku tak mau"tolak suga. Kali ini eunjilah yang menampilkan wajah sinisnya. "jika kau tak ingin aku bisa saja menggeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini"ancam eunji.

'gawat, aku baru pertama masuk tapi hanya memberikan pasti mudah' batin suga.

"baiklah"ucap suga , lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan eunji dan hendak memberikan surat kepada orang yang di maksud. 'itupun jika ku ingat' bantinya kembali.

* * *

Ia sesekali melihat jam tangannya, "hah... bodohnya aku, dimana kelas orang itu mana bisa aku menemukan dia"ucapnya sambil mencari-cari sosok pria bernama jungkook.

'krukkk' bunyi perut suga benar-benar tidak dapat di kompromi ia hendak beranjak ke kantin lalu melanjutkan pencariannya. Beberapa kali ia melihat peta sekolah itu hanya mencari sebuah kantin.

'bruk' tubuhnya seperti menabrak seseorang, matanya respon langsung melihat orang yang ditabraknya. "jungkook.. kau jungkook?"tanya suga melihat orang yang ia tabrak.

"ya, aku jungkook.. maaf tadi aku sepertinya tidak melihat jalan"ucapnya sopan.

"tidak aku yang ceroboh, maaf telah menabrakmu. Oh ia.. ini untukmu aku di suruh eunji memberikan ini untukmu"ucap suga lalu memberikan surat tersebut.

"eunji?"tanya jungkook. "heem, sudah ya aku ingin ke kantin dulu"jawab suga dan pergi meninggal jungkook. 'sepertinya ada yang salah tapi apa ya' bantinya.

* * *

Skip.

Jam menunjukan 6.30pm dimana kegiatan mengajar dan belajar di sekolah itupun berakhir, suga terlihat sangat kecewa di hari pertamanya ia sekolah. Dia hanya mengambil jam terakhir akibat insiden pagi hari. Tubuhnya lemas, menyusuri lorong-lorong tersebut. "HEI KAU..."teriakan seseorang mengema, namun suga tidak mempedulikan teriakan tersebut dan terus jalan meninggalkan sekolah. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang "hei kau"lagi-lagi suara itu.

"eunji?"ucap suga saat melihat orang yang menariknya itu. "ada apa?"sambungnya.

"sudah ku bilang jangan memberi tahu, jika surat itu dari aku"ucapnya kesel. Suga hanya memiringkan palanya mengingat-ingat kejadian pagi hari. Seketika tubuhnya panas dingin saat ia teringat kesalahan yang ia buat.

"hehehe... mi-an-hae" ucap suga. "aku lupa dangan hal itu"sambungnya.

"sudah ku bilang jangan beri tau jika aku yang membuatnya. Kau benar-benar buatku sebal, jungkook tiba2 datang dan memberitauku tentang surat itu."grutu eunij.

"aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagi pula aku tidak sengaja menyebut namamu"ucap suga.

"sudahlah.. itu sudah terjadi. Lalu siapa namamu?"tanya eunji. "panggil saja aku suga"jawabnya. "sudah ya aku harus pulang eunji"sambung suga meninggalkan eunji yang masih sebal dengannya.

Sesampainya ia di mension, ia rebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran singel. Ia cari benda yang tak pernah lepas dengannya, ia ketuk-ketuk kembali _keyboard_ mencari nama seseorang yang hendak ia telpon.

'tut...tut...tut..'

"hallo suga"ucap riang sang penerima telpon.

"hallo senior jiyeon.. apa kabar? Kau senang di Jepang?"tanya suga. "hmmm begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu"tanya kembali jiyeon. Berbincanglah mereka, suga pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi sekolah barunya tersebut. Beberapa menit mereka bertelpon suga pun memutuskan untuk menyudahkan pembicaraannya.

Ia pandang langit-langit mension tersebut, berharap ia tak akan bertemu wanita bernama eunji itu. Matanya pun semakin lama semakin menyipit dan membuatnya pergi kedunia mimpi.

* * *

"hyung... bangun kau akan telat lagi... lihat ini sudah jam berapa?"ucap seorang bertubuh tinggi yang selalu memasang _aegyo_nya.

"akkhhh... aku ingin tidur"balas suga

"sudah jam 8.10 suga hyung"teriak V tepat di telinga suga. Reflek suga langsung bangun dan melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding.

"sial... aku telat lagi"ucapnya lalu segera ia menyiapkan diri.

Di ujung gerbang terlihat seorang wanita bertubuh munggil dengan rambut terurai menutupi leher belakangnya, wajahnya terlihat menakutkan dengan kerutan dahi yang mengisyaratakan kekesalan.

"orang itu belum datang. Awas jika dia disini"ucapnya geram.

**TBC**

* * *

arigatoh udah baca sampe tulisan TBC :v  
yang udah mampir ke chapter 1 ini. trima kasih banyak reader '-')/

selesai juga chapter 1, reviews ya.. buat kelanjutan chapter 2..  
sekalian ada yang mau sumbangin ide hito nyampung :v


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
**

**WARNING:** TYPO masih berserakan, AU, gaje, alur ga jelas.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

** Cast:** Eunji, Suga (para member BTS)

HAPPY READING

* * *

_kepercayaan, kesetiaan itu ibarat kertas_

_jika kau sudah meremasnya, tidak dapat kembali seperti semula._

_._

_._

_._

'hosh..hosh..hosh..'deru nafas seseorang, kakinya terus mengayuh sepedah. Matanya semakin menyipit ketika sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya yang putih. Tepat di pertigaan jalan ia mengerem sepedahnya itu, ia pandang seorang wanita yang berdiri tepat di depan sebuah bangunan. Wanita itu lalu menghampiri pria yang berdiri di serbang jalan dengan sepedahnya.

"suga..."panggil wanita itu, pria yang bernama suga itu masih diam terpaku mengingat-ingat siapa nama sang wanita itu. 'cup' dikecuplah pipi suga oleh seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya.

"kau lupa denganku?"tanya dia kepada suga. Namun suga masih diam terpaku, entah kenapa Ia merasakan pipinya kini memanas.

"Lee Hyeri"ucap suga yang langsung di sambut pelukan dari hyeri. Hanya saja suga memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak senang, ia tidak membalas pelukan dari wanita bernama hyeri itu.

Hyeri lalu melepas pelukannya, ia tatap wajah suga yang dingin itu. Wajah wanita itu kini lesu dan seperti takut melihat suga yang tidak berkata apapun. Tanpa memperdulikan hyeri, suga berjalan meninggalkannya kakinya terus berjalan menjauhin hyeri.

"suga..."teriak kembali wanita itu, ia pun lari mengejar suga. "kau masih marah dengan ku. Kau tidak ingin memaafkanku, kau masih menggingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu"ucap hyeri.

Suga masih diam mengabaikan setiap perkataan hyeri, wajahnya tidak mengekpresikan apapun untuk kejadian ini. Hyeri masih terus mengikuti suga, ia terus berjalan di belakang suga. Wajahnya ia tundukan ke bawah hanya sesekali ia melihat punggung suga.

* * *

"k-au tidak seko-lah?"tanya hyeri terbata. "bukan urusanmu"jawab suga singkat.

"aku telah lama meninggalkannya, aku sudah tidak lagi dengannya."teriak hyeri tubuhnya gemetar dan akhirnya ia tumbang terduduk di trotoar . Kaki suga berhenti mendengar pernyataan hyeri, namun ia tidak menengok ke arah hyeri. "maaf kan aku.. maaf aku telah mengkhianatimu. Aku.. a-ku.."ucap hyeri terbata tanpa ia sadari keluarlah air mata di sudut-sudut matanya, suga lalu memeluk tubuh hyeri yang gemetar mengelus-elus pucuk kepalanya mencoba menenangkannya.

Hyeri membalas peluk itu dengan erat, mereka tidak memperdulikan mata para pengguna jalan yang terus melihat kearah mereka. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya siapa hyeri? Apa hubungan dia dengan suga?

* * *

Dulu sekali meraka adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka saling mencintain mungkin setiap orang atau kerabat dekat mereka yang telah menyaksikan kisah cinta mereka akan iri dengan mereka. Namun 2 tahun yang lalu hyeri menghianati cinta suga, ia menduakan dan meninggalkan suga. Hidup suga hancur ia tidak sanggup hidup di seoul dan pergi ke Jepang, di saat itulah ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya dengan hyeri.

Dan sekarang ia terjatuh lagi dalam pelukan hyeri, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya masih mencintai hyeri. Tapi ia sadar suga tidak bisa lagi bersama hyeri hatinya masih sakit jika mengiangat kejadian 2 tahun silam.

Matahari sudah tepat di atas kepala, angin menerpa dedaunan hijau. Terlihat seorang wanita dan pria yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon tersebut mereka hanya diam tidak ada suara sedikitpun diantara mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mata mereka beradu mata mereka berbicara memperlihatkan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat. Suga memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, entah setan apa yang merasuki suga, ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir mantan kekasihnya tersebut. 'salah.. ini salah..' batinnya berkata, suga lalu menjaga jarak kembali dengan hyeri, ia tertunduk di hadapan hyeri.

Hyeri tampak kecewa, ia juga ingin sekali merasakan hangatnya bibir suga. Mereka lagi-lagi diam tak ada yang membuka percakapan.

"ini salah, tidak seharusnya seperti ini."ucap suga memecahkan keheningan, hyeri hanya melihat suga ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikataan suga. "kita tidak bisa lagi bersama hyeri, aku bukan seperti dulu lagi"sambung suga, ia tatap wajah hyeri yang menahan air matanya.

"kau masih marah denganku?"tanya hyeri dan lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir membahasi pipinya.

Suga diam sejenak, ia menghela nafas dan berusahan mengontrol hatinya. Suga beranjak dari tempatnya bersama hyeri kakinya mulai berjalan menjauhi hyeri.

"hyeri... di dalam hatiku aku masih mencintaimu, di jepang aku mencoba melupakanmu namun itu sulit. Namun otakku tidak bisa menerima dirimu kembali, untuk sekarang kita menjadi teman saja"ucap suga membelakangi hyeri yang terus menangis.

"suga.. maafkan aku. SUGA!"teriak hyeri yang tidak di tanggapi suga, kakinya terus berjalan meninggalkan hyeri.

* * *

'sakit... ini sakit kenapa sakit itu muncul kembali' batinya kembali bertanya. Suga ingin sekali menjerit dan memaki namun ia tidak bisa, ia tidak sanggup melakukannya karena sakit yang teramat sangat.

Kaki suga terus berjalan tak tau arah. Pikirannya tidak dapat menunjukan apa yang harus di lakukan. 'BRUK' suara tubrukan.

"mian.."ucap suga tertunduk.

"hei kau suga..."ucap seorang pria yang ditabraknya. Spontan ia pandang orang yang memanggil namanya itu.

"J-hope"ucap suga, j-hope adalah teman satu mansion dengannya selain V

"sedang apa kau disini, bukannya kau harus sekolah"tanya j-hope. Suga hanya diam, dia melupakan sekolahnya karena hal tadi dan sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan teman satu mansionnya.

"hm... kau sendiri sedang apa jam segini berkeliaran di luar? Apa kau juga tidak sekolah?"tanya suga.

"sudahlah... aku ada urusan, kau mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat."ajak j-hope.

"hm... baiklah"ucap suga, mungkin baginya sedikit hiburan akan mengendurkan saraf-saraf otaknya.

* * *

Sesampainya ditempat yang j-hope dan suga tujuh. Mata suga yang sipit untuk kesekian kalinya hampir membulat sempurna, di hari yang masih terang ini entah kenapa j-hope mengajaknya ketempat hiburan +17.

"hopie... kau demam ya, ini kan masih siang bisa-bisanya kau memiliki ide ke tempat ini"ucap suga agak jengkel, j-hope hanya memperlihatkan barisan gigi depannya.

"sudahlah temani aku saja, kita bermain dengan kakak-kakak cantik"ucap j-hope yang entah kenapa ia begitu semangat.

"untuk saat ini aku tidak terlalu minat hope"ucap suga memandang malas bangunan tersebut. Tanpa peduli tolakan suga, j-hope menarik suga memasuki gedung tersebut.

Siang telah berganti malam, burung-burung malampun telah bertengger di dahan pohon mengawasi setiap orang yang lewat darinya. Sesosok pria berjalan semboyongan, tubuhnya sesekali terjatuh karena kakinya yang tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya.

Terlihat seorang wanita, tubuhnya kecil tidak tinggi tidak juga terlalu pendek. Ia tengah berjalan kearah pria tersebut.

'BRUK' terjatuhlah tubuh pria itu.

"hei kau tak apa?"ucap wanita yang berpapasan dengannya,

* * *

"suga.. ada apa denganmu?"tanya wanita ini mencoba membantu suga bangun. Pria itu lalu menatap wajah wanita yang membantunya.

"eunji..."ucap suga saat melihat mata eunji.

"ada apa denganmu suga?"tanya kembali eunji.

"hei.. eunji. Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"tanya suga, yang di iringi tatapan aneh pada eunji.

**TBC**

* * *

akhirnya bisa juga nulis chapter 2.

trima kasih udah baca sampai chapter 2 ini, mohon reviewnya ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**WARNING:** TYPO masih berserakan, AU, gaje, alur ga jelas.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

** Cast:** Eunji, Suga (para member BTS)

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

* * *

_apa cinta itu butuh alasan?_

_._

_._

_._

"eunji.. mau kah kau jadi kekasihku?"suga, entah sadar atau tidak suga mengatakan kalimat tersebut oleh seseorang yang baru ia kenal selama 2 hari. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat wajah eunji.

"apa kau becanda suga?"tanya wanita itu. Suga hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya amat yakin dengan ucapannya tersebut. Mulut eunji kelut tak dapat berkata apapun, ia diam mencerna situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"kau mabuk ya?"tanyanya kembali.

"aku mabuk karenamu"ucap suga spontan.

"lalu apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu."ucap eunji, hatinya ragu oleh perkataan suga.

"rasa cinta, rasa sayang tidak perlu alasan bukan. Aku mencintaimu eunji, aku menyangimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu"ucap suga, saat ia berkata seperti itu ia teringat wajah wanita yang dulu pernah di cintainya.

Wajah eunji tertunduk, ia memikirkan perkataan suga. Hatinya masih meragu dengan perasaan pria yang di hadapannya itu.

"ia aku mau"ucap eunji pelan, suga hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya memastikan indra pendengrannya.

"maksudmu? Kau menerimaku"ucap suga memastikan kebenaran perkataan eunji. Eunji hanya menganggukan kepalanya, meng-ia-kan pertanyaan suga. Senyum suga kembali mengembang melihat eunji yang masih tertunduk di hadapannya.

'cup' bibir suga mengecup pipi eunji, sang empunya pipi tidak merespon apapun ia masih diam dihadapan suga, hatinya lagi-lagi meragu akan perasaaan suga ia takut di permainkan oleh pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

Suga akhirnya berdiri di ikuti oleh eunji, mereka hanya saling bertatapan lalu suga beranjak pergi menggandeng tangan eunji mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah wanita itu.

* * *

'bip.. bip..bip..bip..' alaram jam kembali berbunyi membangunkan seseorang dari mimpinya, namun orang yang di bangunkannya tersebut tidak kunjung bangun. Hingga beberapa menit alaram berbunyi, orang itu tak kunjung bangun.

"hm... kepalaku"ucap suga yang tengah terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, tangannya memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Matanya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah menerpa kamarnya itu.

"kemarin apa yang ku lakukan"ucap suga yang terus menijit pelipisnya, matanya mencari-cari handphone yang terselip di antara bantal.

"eunji"ia melihat beberapa pesan dari eunji, otaknya mengingat-ingat kejadiaan kemarin. Ia membuka pesan yang pertama ia lihat.

.

.

_To : suga_

'_pagi suga... kau sudah bangun belum? _

_Hari ini kau sekolah bukan? _

_Cepat bangun ku tunggu di sekolah ya'_

_From : eunji_

_._

_._

Mata suga membuka sempurnya, membaca kembali pesan yang barusan ia buka mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang menimpahnya semalam.

"hah... kenapa mulutku berkata seperti itu kepadanya"ucap suga mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya, matanya lalu melihat jam di layar handphonenya. "aku telat lagi"sambungnya lalu ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

* * *

"ini sudah 2 kali kau telat dan 1 hari kau tidak masuk tanpa keterangan."ucap Mis. Hwang sang guru BP di sekolahnya itu. "kau itu murid pertukaran pelajar, ku lihat prestasimu bagus di Jepang. Tapi kenapa absensimu kotor seperti ini?"sambungnya. suga hanya diam menerima semua celotehan wanita itu, sampai beberapan menit ia didalam ruang itu, mis. Hwang pun menyuruhnya kembali kekelas.

Sebelum ia sampai di kelas, suga melihat eunji sedang membawa beberapa buku. Wajahnya terlihat kesulitan dengan buku-buku yang di bawakannya, suga pun berlari mendekatinya. Mengambil beberapa buku dan membantu membawakannya.

"suga..."ucap eunji.

"mau dibawa kemana buku-buku ini"ucap suga langkahnya ia sejajarkan dengan eunji.

"perpustakaan"ucapnya singkat.

Sesampainya mereka di perpustakaan segeralah mereka menaruh buku-buku ketempatnya. Suga dan eunji melepaskan rasa lelah mereka di salah satu bangku perpustakaan itu. Meraka hanya dia tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara.

"suga..."ucap eunji dengan nada yang berbeda. Suga yang di panggil namanya itu hanya melihatnya tanpa menyahuti panggilan eunji.

"aku bosan... aku bosan"ucap eunji berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"kenapa kau tidak ke kelas saja"saran suga.

"jam kosong, mr. Cho tidak masuk hari ini di kelas berisik jadi aku berinisiatif membawa buku-buku itu ke sini"ucap eunji. "kau sendiri dari mana saja, kenapa tidak masuk jam pertama.. jangan-jangan kau-"sambung eunji.

"telat... ya aku telat lagi dan aku tadi ke ruang BP"ucap suga dengan wajah datarnya.

"APA kau telat lagi?"teriak eunji.

"sudah tak usah berteriak, tau tidak ingat ini dimana?"ucap suga sambil melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Eunji hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"hei suga... apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku"tanya eunji. Suga diam sejenak mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk eunji.

"tentu saja eunji, aku mencintaimu"dusta suga.

"kalau begitu, buatkan aku kata-kata yang romantis. Berikan aku sesuatu yang menyatakan kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Jujur saja aku ragu dengan perkataanmu yang semalam"pinta eunji.

"hah.. kata-kata semacam puisi"ucap suga.

"ia.."ucap eunji riang.

"tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya, aku bukan orang yang romantis"tolak suga.

"aku ingin puisi yang romantis, pokoknya malam ini harus ada. Kalo tidak aku _bad mood_ dengan mu"ancam eunji, lalu tanpa permisi meninggalkan suga yang masih diam di tempatnya.

'sepertinya ini salah, semalam aku benar-benar mabuk' banti suga berkata.

* * *

Jam istirahat pertama tiba para siswa siswi berhamburan keluar kelas, namun kebanyakan para murid berjalan kearah kantin mengisi kekosongan perutnya dan mendingin otak mereka. Suga pun keluar perpustakaan ia menyadari dirinya hanya dapat mengikuti dua jam terakhir, kakinya lemas dan otaknya terkuras memikirkan kata-kata yang akan di berikan untuk eunji.

Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang dikenalnya, kakinya yang kecil berlari kearah dua sosok itu.

"j-hope"panggil suga yang diiringin tengokan j-hope dan V.

"apa yang terjadi semalam, kenapa aku pulang sendiri hopie?"tanya suga tanpa berbasa-basi. J-hope dan V hanya saling melempar tatapan bertanya-tanya kenapa dengan satu makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"semalam itu kau pulang duluan, kau menolak untuk bermain dengan kakak-kakak cantik"ucap j-hope

"kakak cantik? Kakak siapa hope?"tanya V yang menatap j-hope penasaran.

"sudahlah bukan urusanmu"jawab j-hope. "kau pulang dengan keadaan setengah mabuk, kau ada masalah. Semalam kau minum seperti orang gila"sahut j-hope kepada suga.

'apa benar seperti itu, lalu kenapa aku meminta eunji menjadi kekasihku' bantin suga bertanya.

"ah... sudahlah"ucap suga.

"kalian membicarakan apa si?"tanya V.

"bukan urusanmu"sahut j-hope dan suga.

Duduklah mereka bertiga di bangku kantin, suga tanpak melihat eunji berbincang-bincang dangan teman-temannya sugapun melihat jungkook diantara mereka. 'sepertinya mereka sangat akrab' batinya berkata kembali.

Lalu ia alihkan pandangannya kepada dua orang dihadapannya. Ide gila muncul di kepala suga, senyum manispun ia perlihatkan kepada dua orang itu.

"kenapa denganmu hyung"tanya V

"aku ada ide.. sudah dulu ya"ucap suga meninggalkan dua orang itu yang saling bertatapan dengan otak penuh tanya.

Suga berjalan kedapan kantin, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk di belinya. Mata yang sipit menggeledah apa saja yang tersedia di sana. Di belinya beberapa benda, setelah itu ia kembali berjalan kearah dua temennya itu dan menarik mereka kesuatu tempat.

"bantu aku ya..."ucap suga

"bantu apa hyung?"tanya v dan j-hope bersamaan

"berikan ini kepada wanita itu"jawab suga, sambil menunjuk eunji yang masih asik bersenda gurau dangan jungkook.

"eunji... apa eunji..."ucap V menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan.

"kau tau dari mana V, kalo dia eunji?"tanya suga.

"aku ini kakaknya eunji?"jawab V, suga memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya ia kaget amat kaget. "lalu untuk apa balon-balon ini, apa kau akan menyatakan cinta kepada eunji?"sambung V

"eunji sudah menjadi pacarku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padanya"ucap suga, dan sekarang V yang memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya.

"kapan? Sudah berapa lama? Bagaimana ceritanya?"tanya V bertubi-tubi, suga hanya memperlihatkan barisan gigi depannya tanpa menjawab semua pertanya v.

* * *

'teng tong..teng tong..' suara bel sekolah pun berbunyi, bel yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah itu.

Terlihat siswa siswi yang bergegas keluar dari sekolahnya, namun kali ini berbeda terdapat beberapa murid yang memegang sebuah balon yang telah di tuliskan sesuatu.

Eunji yang sudah keluar kelasnya menampilkan wajah lesu, ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang diingankannya. Wajahnya tertunduk seperti malas sekali ia untuk pulang 'hah... suga, apa benar anak itu sungguh-sungguh' tanya batinnya.

"eunji ini untukmu, dari seseorang "ucap salah seorang murid yang memberikan balon bertuliskan _I Love You_, eunji hanya diam dan menerima balon itu mukanya bertanya-tanya dari siapa balon ini. Dan beberapa murid lain pun memberikan balon serupa dan berkata hal yang sama.

"eunji ini balon buatmu, ciehh... adikku sudah besar sekarang"ucap V yang kemudian memberikan balon bertuliskan _S__aranghae__ eunji. _Eunji masih tanpak bingung dengan situasi ini.

"V hyung semua ini dari siapa?"tanya eunji. V hanya menunjukan seseorang di ujung gerbang sekolah, ia hanya berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah eunji dan V. Senyum eunji mengembang melihat seorang yang ia cukup kenal, hatinya bahagia dapat di berikan kejutan seperti ini.

"suga..."ucapnya lalu berlari ke arah suga. "jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini?"ucap eunji senang. Suga hanya menggangguk dan ia pun tersenyum kembali mengelus-elus pipi eunji, tangannya merahi tangan eunji.

"ikut aku."ajak suga. Tanpa persetujuan eunji, suga menarik tangannya dan membawa eunji ke suatu tempat.

Tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin tempat itu cocok untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih. Di sana terlihat danau kecil yang ditempati beberapa angsa-angsa.

"apa kau tidak ingin melepas balon-balon itu?"tanya suga. Eunji hanya menggeleng dia tidak ingin melepas balon dari orang yang menyanginya.

"yah... kau begitu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kejutan yang lain"goda suga. Kembali eunji menunjukan wajah senangnya, ia pun lalu melepas balon-balon itu. Sebelum semua balon dihempaskan oleh eunji, suga mengambil satu balon untuk di pecahkannya.

'duar...' balonpun pecah. Suara ledakan itu mengagetkan angsa-angsa yang berenang disana, hingga para angsa tersebut bertebangan dari tempat itu. Suga pun mengajak eunji untuk melihat dasar danau.

"suga itu nama kita?"tanya eunji. Ia melihat bebatuan di dasar sungai yang membentuk nama _SugaEunji_ , entah apa yang di lakukan suga seharian ini dan entah bagaimana bebatuan itu di bentuk. Tapi eunji bahagia ia seperti wanita yang beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti suga.

"saranghae eunji."ucap suga lalu mengecup kening eunji.

**TBC**

* * *

di sini V menjadi kakak eunji, walau eunji lebih tua dari V  
tapi ya gitu lah..

di chapter selanjutnya mungkin hito kasih komflik agak sulit.

trima kasih udah setia membaca fanfict hito ini,  
mohon review nya ya reader


End file.
